Heroes: The Neogeneration
by Lost In Hopeless Love
Summary: OC Fan-fiction. This is basically the same storyline... There is a Sylar type character, and the others. Rated M for future chapters.
1. The Beginning

**Chapter One; The Beginning**

_The sense of the ground rushing below me is exhilarating, the mixing of a hundred colors whizzing by me at incredible speeds, and the cool air rushing into my mouth, filling my lungs. It all feels so real! But then, I remember, it's all a dream. Suddenly, I'm flying in a different direction… down. The ground quickly rushes up to meet me. __**Thud.**_The impact feels real, but I know, from past experience, that it's only an illusion. As I lay there thinking about the detail of the dream, I can feel something that's not quite right. When did I put feathers on my bed? I look over the edge to see the reminisce of, what looks like black wings, disappearing in to my bed… No… not my bed, into me.

Point Of View: Ashton Hayes

Age: 16

Power: Molecular Reconstruction

_**Bang Bang Bang.**_

"Ashton? It's time to go! What are you doing in there?!? I heard something fall!" Alee screams from the kitchen.

"Sorry! My alarm clock didn't go off. I'll be out in about three seconds!" I say as I put on my coolest outfit.

"Hurry!! If we're late, were going to get detention."

"Okay, okay." I almost hit her as I run out the door. In the kitchen there are Pop-Tarts in the freezer, almost rock hard. I grab one and bite in to the crunchy frosting on the top and the ice cold filling stings my teeth. The car keys are on the ring as I run out the door. I shove the keys in the ignition and the car springs to life.

. . .

At school the brakes whine with old age and every one turns to stare. Liz breaks from the on looking crowd.

"ASHTON!!" Liz screams at me running at near to full speed. She once told me about a time from before we were friends. She said that when she was five, she was playing in her room and all of a sudden she wanted to play with a toy what was across the room. She thought about it, and how much she wanted it, that it lifted it self up and then it floated to her.

"Hi Liz..." I say to her. Then in an anxious voice, "Liz? Can I talk to you… alone?"

The car door swings with a sharp grown, and slams with a rusty metal _**clang**_.

"What's on your mind? You seem… distracted." She says in a very sympathetic tone.

"Well… it happened again."

"Again?! This is the fifth time! Have you found out what triggers it?"

"No! And, it's really bugging me! I really want to know. The wings look really cool."

"I want to see them! You need to find out how to… uh… transform? Wow! That sounds so gay!" She says.

Unlike Liz, I sill don't know what triggers the transformation. It was easy for her… all she has to do is think about an object, like a car for example, and think about what she wants it to do, like fly across the parking lot. (She's done that with the Preppy Kids' cars for practice.)

"Well you need to find out how to grow the wings!!" she says again.

"LIZ!! Cut it out!! I know! I just want to figure out how to grow those wings!" I yell at her.

"Well don't take it out on me! I'm just trying to help."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I'm just angry that you get to use your telekinesis before I can fly! Wow. Your right… that does sound gay."

"LIZ! GET YOUR BUTT BACK OVER HERE!!" Becky yells from out regular group.

Liz garbs my arm and pulls me to them. Allison brought a book that apparently reads what your dreams mean. Right now she's looking at Becky's.

"It says: _The presence of wings means that there will be an important change in your life. And the angel signifies a decision between light and dark._ Wow you have an odd set of readings."

The electronic bell sounds and we all head inside.

"Great, we have to sit through an assembly today! It's hotter then heck in the auditorium." Liz says to us.

"Yeah! What is it about anyway? I don't think they ever told us." Karen says.

"I think it's some guy from Africa." Liz gowns.

At the top of the stairs a rush of hot a humid air, that just adds to the misery. The morning is unbearable enough. But, not that the air conditioners are stuck on the "heat" setting, just makes it… well like nothing I've felt before. But, the major heat makes me wish I could just fly to Wal-Mart and just stand under the fans. I never knew if it was my mind, or my power, but my back started to give off a weird sensation.

"I know it's hot, but you need to put your stuff in your locker, and get to your homeroom." Mrs. Ogden yells to the team.

At my locker, I take all my daily books and put my backpack in the locker. Trying to striating them out, I don't look where I'm going. All of a sudden I ram into something and drop everything. One book skids across the floor; the person I ran into picked up his stuff and ran to homeroom. So, I'm left to gather my books alone.

"Ashton, you dropped this." I hear a sympathetic voice say. I whip around to see Taylor Meade holding my book on human mutation. "Human mutation huh? Like three arms and 50 toes? Or like super powers?"

"Uhh, super powers… like cell regeneration, molecular reconstruction, telekinesis, teleportation. You know, stuff like that."

"Oh… that's… cool." She says.

'_Great, not she thinks that I'm a total loser!'_

Taylor looks around freaked out. "Uhh, did you say something?"

"No, I didn't. Are you ok?" I ask her.

"Well, I've been hearing voices all day… I'm kind of scared." She says with fright in her eyes.

"It's probably the heat! It's way to hot in here."

"Maybe…" she says as she walks to homeroom.

As I walk into the sweltering room, I slide into my usual seat at the back of the classroom, and lay my head down for a quick nap. My dream is as vivid as the one this morning. The details are sharper then before. But, this time is different some how. I look behind me, at my wings, and they're not the black angel wings from the dream this morning, but cold, leathery, bat wings. All of a sudden, the sensation in my back starts up again, but with a new-found intensity. I wake from my dream to find that my shirt was bulging out at an enormous rate. I raise my hand in a flash. "Can I go to the bathroom?" I ask a little too fast.

"Sure, are you ok?" Mrs. Ogden asks, concerned.

"I'm fine, I just need to go." I say as I back out of the classroom. I run around the corner and slip into the bathroom quietly.

"Hey Ashton, do you finally have proof of your quote, unquote, wings?" Corry says as back against the wall. Corry was one of the first people who I told about my transformations. He also has a power. He can turn invisible. He's the first person I saw use his power, and study it. I trust him completely.

"Actually, yes." I say as I rip of my shirt. The wings, now free of restraint, burst out like rubber bands. Each wing looked about 10' long.

"Holy sh--" he starts to say, only to be blown back by the gust of my wings flapping.

"DUDE! THAT IS REALLY COOL! BUT, YOU CAN STOP ANY TIME NOW!" he yells over the wind.

Then slowly but surely, the wings shrank into my back, getting smaller with each second.

. . .

POV: Rebecca Place

Age: 16

Power: Sees power and has the ability to take it, control of all elements

Sitting in this wretched concrete cube in unbearable! Looking over to Ashton, seeing the glowing substance coursing throughout his body makes want to get up and stab him right in the center of it. _Wait, you can't do that! He's your cousin, he cares about you!_ Yes, but it'll be one more power for me! _But at what cost, the death of a family member? No I will not allow it!_ It doesn't matter what you want, it's my body! _We both control this body! And, I will not allow you to kill him!_

I am interrupted from my internal battle by the sound of kids noisily exiting the room. Ashton is the first one to leave, thinking about telling Liz about finally controlling his power. It's about time; I've been waiting too long for this to happen. I tail him to Elizabeth's locker.

"Ok, so this weekend you'll come over and we'll both test the extent of out powers." I hear Liz say to Ashton.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow though, and we'll talk more about it." He says as he walks away.

"Ok, see you tomorrow."

I slowly follow him and the glowing orb inside him is pulsing, slowly, almost taunting me. All of a sudden the orb flashes a bright yellow, blinding me for a moment, but when I see him, he's flying away using, what looks like, black angel wings. The dagger of flame in my hand disappears as he files further and further away from me. Oh well, I'll get him next time.

Peter sneaks up on me saying, "Becky, are you ok-"I pick him up by the throat, pinning him up on the wall with an ice blade at his neck. It takes me a second to realize who it is, and the blade melts as I let him down.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry Peter. You know you shouldn't sneak up on me." I say as I hug my almost dead boyfriend.

"It's ok, I should've known, you still don't have control of your other powers yet." He says, talking about my "super hearing" (for lack of a better description).

"Ha ha, it's not that I was just angry because the good side of me held me back from

taking more powers."

"Babe, you need to learn to control the ones you have before you get new ones."

"I know, I know. But, I'm just dawn to the energy now."

He lets me go and we start walking to my house. On the way off the school grounds I see Alee, Ashton's little sister. Her body has a dull purple pulse going throughout her body. Ha, I guess that runs in the family. _Don't even think about it._

By the time I get home, I'm at my wit's end with arguing about what to do about Ashton. My mind is running through a million different plans I could use. Most of them are successful, some are not. All I have to do is wait for this weekend, then they'll both be sitting ducks for the taking.


	2. Explanations

Heroes: Chapter Two: Explanations

POV: Rebecca Place

Age: 16

Power: Control of all elements, "power mimic"

My heart beats silently as I run up the stairs of the shabby apartment building. Through the final door at the end of the hall on the top floor, I can fell the intense heat. I test the knob for heat, touching my finger tips gingerly to the searing metal. Instantly my fingers are scorched. I grab the knob in my hand and grit my teeth as I turn it and bust into the room. I see a figure lying in the center of the room, oblivious to the flames in to room. Looking at her, I can see the strange light green energy of her power coursing throughout her body, moving to the place where the power is "emitting" form. I focus out on to her skin, the colored vanes disappearing beneath her pale white skin. Looking at where her energy was flowing, her hands were glowing with such an intense heat that it hurt my eyes to look at them. Then she suddenly sits up like she was waking up from a nightmare. She looked around at the fires in the tiny room, and she seemed to not believe her own eyes, then she whirled around to look at me with livid eyes.

"What did you do?" She yelled at me.

"I didn't do anything. This was all you. I saw the smoke from under the door and came in." I tell her calmly.

"Oh yeah? How could have done this? I was sleeping the whole time."

"Look at your hands," She looks down and shrieks. "Your hands "emit" ultra high amounts of radiation. That's what started the fires." I continue. She looks at me then her hands and back, and starts hyperventilating. In between gasps she says, "Why… Are… You… Here?"

"I'm here to help you to take control of your powers." I explain.  
"How? I… Didn't know… I could… Do… This until… Today…" She struggles to say.

"I know, most people don't know that they have this power."

"You… Mean… There… Are… Others… Like… Me?"

"Well, not exactly like you. They have different powers. And most of them don't know how to control them either." I say to her. "Too bad you'll never get to meet them." I mumble under my breath.

"How… Are… You… Going… To… Help?" she asks again.

"Just take a deep breath and take control of your breathing." She sits down and slows her breathing automatically. As she's standing up I focus on her power's flow, and see once again the light green energy flowing straight to her hands. Following her vanes, I find the center in her forehead, a darker green than the rest of the body.

"Hey, are you ok? You've been staring at me for a long time." I refocus on the pale white of her skin

"Yeah, sorry, I was thinking of ways to k… uh… help you." I catch myself. I put my hand behind my back and summon an ice shard.

"I've figured out what's going on." I tell her.

"What is it?" She asks me anxious to get rid of the burning. I raise my hand to forehead level, and before I give her brain to register what was going on, I drive the ice into her power's source. She screamed out as the brain hit the center of the power, but instantly went silent when the ice hit her brain. The blood pours down my hand as the powers are transferred from her brain, along the ice, and into my body. When it was over I stuffed her body on to her burning bed, so forensics won't know what really happened. As I'm leaving, the smell of her burning flesh, and the blood caramelizing is enough to make to throw up. I was careful to aim to the fire. I ran out of the building, pulling the fire alarm as I ran.

POV: Ashton Hayes

Age: 16

Power: Shape Shifting

We just got the call that my cousin, Leigh, who was visiting, was burned alive in her friend's apartment. They she said she fell asleep while smoking, which is a lie, considering that she didn't smoke. Oh well, she must've started a while ago, after we stopped talking. The weird thing is, Leigh was Liz's cousin too.

...

In my room, alone, as always, sitting here, trying to sift something besides back wings. I close my eyes and think about: _I'm running through the grass field, the wind rushing into my mouth filling my lungs, my ears hearing everything, eyes seeing the individual blades of grass as I run. My legs propel me ever faster._ Suddenly, my lags start to bend and stretch. My muscles, getting stronger, and thicker. My legs are growing think orange hair, and black spots. I feel my skull bend, my ears re-locating to the top of my head, and my eyes changing to meet feline expectations. After about a minute, the transformation's over. I take in a breath and open my eyes. The sight is amazing, the colors are brighter, and every thing is just so much more detailed. I try to laugh but is comes out a vicious snarl. I stand up and stretch out, hitting the wall and leaving claw marks in them. I close my eyes and envision my human self. After another minute of really odd felling, I am my normal self. Looking around me all I can say is:

"Cool."

End of Chapter Two


	3. Mourning

**Chapter Three; Mourning**

POV: Elizabeth Moses

Age: 16

Power: Telekinesis

I stare into the lifeless eyes of a stuffed animal at the end of the bed. I scream a command at it in my head and it floats upwards from the bed. I chuckle quietly to myself as It slowly flies to the left and then back to the right. A knock on the door makes me lose my focus and I drop the bear on the floor in front of the door. Ashton chuckles to himself seeing my feeble attempts at further controlling my powers. He sits at the foot of the bed where the teddy bear once was.

"So, Liz. What do you want to work on today? Size, or speed?" He asks, pulling out his new infrared camera. He recently thought that he would be able to see a flow of energy or something as we used our powers.

"Uhhm, I think I'm going to try size." I said, standing next to the tri-pod that held the camera. The most I'm able to fully levitate is something under 50 pounds. Ashton is about 110 pounds, so he's been letting me use him for practice. He walked in the view of the camera and I followed closely behind. I looked at him questioningly. He pushed a button on a remote and nodded at me. I closed my eyes and imagined the outline of Ashton's body behind my eyes. I take a deep breath and my eye lids twitch slightly as a strange weight is set on my mind. I can hear Ashton gasp as he's lifted up slightly. My record is three inches off the ground for a minute and a half. This time I try something different. The outline of his body shifts so it looks like he's on his stomach. As he's turning in midair, he screams out and my eyes fly open, causing me to lose my concentration. He falls to the ground with a loud thump.

"Ow… Liz that was cool! Have you done that before?" He asks, leading a wire from his laptop to the infrared camera.

"Did you see anything on the camera?" I ask, walking behind him and looking over his shoulder. The screen was filled with various colors. We could make out the two shapes of Ashton and myself. About thirty seconds in, something dark blue takes over my figure completely. I looked at the temperature gauge and my body temperature was less then twenty below zero. I gasp out loud and Ashton chuckles. Jerk… Probably knew that's what was going to happen.

The video ends and he sighs. "This wasn't what I was expecting… But it's a start." He stood in the camera's view. "I'm going to try mine. Just press the record button." I look into the monitor and start recording. I point at him to tell him to go when ever he's ready.

He takes a deep breath and on the monitor, his body heat increases ten-fold. It's up near one hundred fifty degrees when his from starts to twist into something different. I see wings forming out of his back, and he's shrinking. I can hear a few bones crack and bend, and I can't help but cringe at the sound of it. It sounds excruciatingly painful. Eventually the movement stops and his body heat lowers back to the normal range. I look over the monitor and find myself looking at a bald eagle where Ashton was just a few moments earlier.

"A-ashton? Is that you?" I ask, slowly stepping closer. The eagle lets out a shriek and I step back. He flaps his wings and flies over to me and lands on my shoulder. His talons dig into my skin and I try to hold back a cringe. But he notices and flies back to the bed. Sickening noises come from the direction of his body and he starts to grow again. Twisting and stretching back into a human form. A moment later Ashton is standing in front of me once again.

"Woah, I guess you figured out how to do it on command then?" I ask, sitting on the bed next to him.

He looks at his arms and legs, making sure everything is as it should be. "Uhh, yeah. I don't really know how, but I know how… Does that make any sense to you?" He laughs to himself. "There's only one thing I haven't tried, turning into another person. I don't know how it'll affect my anatomy, but I have to try." I just nod, pretending to know what he's talking about. He stands up and walks back into the view of the camera, but doesn't bother to turn it on.

The first noticeable change is his hair; it's growing longer and straighter and darkening into a deep black. The next thing is his chest… it's quite possibly the weirdest thing I've ever seen. He's growing boobs. Which means… Oh god… I kind of feel bad for him. I giggle at the thought and he looks at me, and his fecal features changed into someone familiar. He turned into Becky. Just with out braces.

"How do I look?" He asks in Becky's voice. I'm, of course, stunned. He looks and sounds just like her. But… "Why did you choose to turn in to Becky? Why not another guy for the first try?" He closes his eyes and thinks for a minute.

"I… I don't know. I guess Becky was the first person that came to mind." He says awkwardly. "But it feel's weird… like walking in a suit that covers my whole body. But I think she has an ability. And I think I might be able to use it." He says, closing his eyes once more.

I can hear his breathing slow down and he when he opens his eyes, they are as black as his hair. He gasps and his mouth drops open. "This is incredible. There's a whole different network of veins here. But they aren't blood vessels. They are different, more intertwined with the body. And, it's a dark purple instead of being red." He reaches out and touches a spot just under my ribs. "It's the center. Like the heart, but for this energy." His breathing becomes frantic. "I think I can take your power… if I take this energy source." He starts pushing at the spot, and I scream out in pain. He looks up confused, as if he was in a trance, not realizing what he was doing. He looks at his fingers and they are covered in my blood, and it was then that I realized that he actually stabbed me some how.

"Wh-what did I do?" He said, changing back into himself. "Let's not do that again…" He said wiping the blood off on his pant leg. I looked at the wound and it didn't look deep, just a surface scratch. I take a deep breath and sit on the bed. Ashton sits next to me and puts an arm around my shoulder. "You ok, buddy?" He asks, clearly concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it. I don't think that you knew what you were doing." I smile stupidly at him and hits me playfully in the arm.

"Ok, I think you should work on speed now… It's only four thirty. I think we have time." He says taking out a few smooth rocks and setting them on my floor. He hits me on the back, hard, but out of fun. "Go for it! Haha."

I close my eyes and focus on the little rocks on the floor, seeing their outlines inside my mind. I lift them, that strange weight coming back to my mind. Then I open my eyes, keeping the outlines in my mind and I point at the rocks, and move my finger sharply to the left and they follow, lagging only a fraction of a second. I move my finger sharply back to the right and let go of the rock and the momentum keeps them going into my wall, embedding them. I look at Ashton and his eyes are wide and his mouth is open wide. I laugh out loud at his expression and he blushes. "Sorry, but that was awesome, man." He says, as his cheeks return from their maroon state. "Hmm, I wonder, you can move things that are staying still… PK-ST I think they call it. I wonder if you can influence moving objects. PK-MT. Or even people! I don't think there's a psychic alive that can do that, but you should try."

I sigh. "Ash, you have me doing about fifty different things at once. I don't want to stress my ability to such an extreme point. Just… give it a rest for a while." Ashton sighs and nods. "What ever you say Liz." He smiles at me. "So, sense you don't want to practice what _do_ you want to do?" He says laying out on my bed.

From down stairs we hear a loud crash and a scream. I look at Ashton and he's looking out the door. "What was that?! Mom, you ok?" I shout downstairs. After a minute we get up and walk down to see my mom dead in a pool of blood on the floor. "What happened?!" I screamed. Ashton went over to my mom and checked her pulse. He gulped. "Sh-she's dead." I looked franticly for something to keep my mind off the body in my living room. Then I heard another loud crash, followed by Ashton yelling out in pain. I look over at him to see a figure that looked like their hands were on fire. The figure turned to me and chuckled darkly, a women's chuckle. When she spoke, there was a thick layer over her voice that made it hard to identify. "Your mother was easy to kill. And your friend was just as easy. But don't worry he's not dead, but he won't be interfering anytime soon." She laughed again and threw a fire ball at me. I dodged it and ran out of the house and on to the bike trail; there I have all the ammo I need. The women soon follows and I pick up a rock and throw it as high speed at her. It nicks her left arm and she screams out. This time she lunges at me and I'm not quick enough. I smell burning flesh before I feel it. I think it's in my heart, but then I realize that it's in the spot Ashton cut earlier.

Everything is slowly fading to black, and I can feel myself dying slowly. A trembling hand reaches for the women's hood and pulls it off slowly. I barely have enough energy to gasp as I look into the face of Rebecca Place. "B-becky…" I manage to choke out. "I-I thought you liked me. Why are you trying to k-kill me?"

Her words are soft, and merciless. "Oh me dear Elizabeth. I'm not _trying_ to kill you. I _am_ killing you." She brushes a piece of hair out of my face, like we are on a date. Then something changes on her face, and a single tear runs down her face. "Liz. I'm so sorry." Everything as shrouded in black, and the last thing I can feel is Becky lightly kissing me on the lips before I die.

POV: Ashton Hayes

Age: 16

Ability: Molecular Reconstruction

I shoot up out of the black. "OH MY GOD, LIZ!" I remember the hooded figure and I look around for Liz. When I don't see her, I start to panic. Where is she? I notice the door is open and run out to the bike trail where I see a body lying on the trail, not moving, very pale. I run over to her and kneel by her side. The spot blow her ribs is burned through her body, like someone shoved a soldering iron through her. Her body is cold to the touch and I check her pulse. It's barely there, and just getting softer. I pick her up and walk to the road and to a car. The driver rolls down a window and asks if we need help.

"Can you drive us to the hospital?" I ask, on the verge of tears. "But, you're going to have to go fast, she won't make it very long."

The driver nods and I open the back door and slide in with Liz in my arms. I whisper to her incase she can hear me. "You're going to be okay Liz. You're going to be just great, I promise. I'll make sure of it." I whisper to her over and over.

After about ten minutes, we're at the emergency room doors, running through. "SOMBODY, PLEASE HELP ME." I scream as I burst through the automatic doors. Doctors rush around me and take Liz out of my arms, and place her on a gurney. I try to follow but a nurse stops me. I almost yell at her, but I keep my cool and walk out. I find a nurse just coming to work and pull her into a storage closet and using medical tubing, I strangle her quickly. After she lays lifeless, I take her shape and walk to where they took Liz.

A team of doctors is standing there over her looking at her burn. Now that I can see clearly, the hole in only about a half inch deep. A doctor speaks up first, reluctant to be the first one. "Okay, I know no one wants to say it, but she has a slim chance. We might be able to save her if we can take care of that wound. But I want to know what she was doing. This hole is perfectly circular. I don't know, but call the police and keep her friend here so they can question him." I gasp, and the doctor looks at me. "Something wrong Nurse Bradley?" I speak up, hearing this females voice for the first time. "No nothing's wrong, I just can't look at this girl like this." I say, walking out of the room. I run to the storage closet and slip inside. The women's body is still there. I look on the shelves for something, anything to help me get rid of the body. I take a gallon of rubbing alcohol and pour it on her and everything in the closet. I grab my lighter out of my back pocket and light everything up. I look out and when no one notices me, I slip out into the waiting room.

A few minutes I hear someone scream fire, and four or five doctors are attacking the blaze with fire extinguishers. I heard someone say that everything in there was burned to ashes… Everything. The rest of the time was uneventful. Until about three am, when the police came. I was questioned about what happened, and I told them that I was on the way to her house when I saw her like that on the bike trail. One officer said that they went to Liz's house when the doctor said a parent didn't bring her in. He said that Liz's mom was killed. Someone slit her throat. They think that it was the same person that did this to Liz. I start crying in the middle of the interview to make it seem like this was all new to me.

After the interview they told me to go home and just sleep it off, and come back tomorrow to see if Liz's condition improves. I nod and follow them out into the waiting room. After they leave, I turn back into that nurse and slip into Liz's room. Her eyes are open and she's breathing with a respirator. "Hey Lizzy. It's me, Ashton. They won't let me in here other wise." She nods and smiles a twisted smile. She tires to speak, but when she can't she begins to sit up and she shuts her eyes tight in apparent pain. I place a hand on she shoulder and push her back down into the bed. "Liz, listen to me. Who ever attacked us burned you really badly. I don't know if any of the doctors talked to you, but you are very lucky to be having this conversation with me right now." She nods again. "I'm going home, so I'll be back tomorrow morning." I grab her hand and she laces her fingers with me. I smile at her. "I love you Liz. Once you can breathe on your own, we'll have a real conversation." She squeezes my hand and winks. I let go of her hand and walk out of the room and close the door slowly. I turn to see Becky standing there. "Hey Becky." I say, forgetting I'm in the nurse's body.

She just stares at me. "How do you know who I am?" I look at her like she's stupid, and then I look down at my body and laugh at myself. "Hold on…" I tell her, changing back to my normal form. Her expression is priceless as I turn back. "What? You're really surprised?" She stares for another second, and laughs. "No, I guess I shouldn't be." She says looking into Liz's room. "How is she? Her dad called me and told me she was here." Poor Becky, she really likes Liz. If she wasn't so attached to her boyfriend, I'm pretty sure that they would be together by now. "She's fine. They said that she has an ok chance. The only thing that they're concerned about is that burn below her right rib. It's about a half inch deep, not good." I say, sliding down the wall. She sits next to me. "Well I hope she's ok." A doctor came around and told us that it was time to leave. Becky turns to me. "Listen, I'm not going to go home tonight, so do you wanna go out? Like to a club or something?" We don't have school tomorrow, Sunday. "Yeah sure, I think I'd be up for that." Becky smiles and pulls me out of the hospital, hading toward her car. If I would have only seen that evil smile on her face.

End of Chapter Three


End file.
